A New Year's Kiss
by SilverLuna1997
Summary: Scorpius is attending his family's New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball when he meets a beautiful young girl that he doesn't know. Will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy walked down one of the lengthy corridors in Malfoy Manor. He was running from the obnoxious New Year's Eve party that his family family threw every year. This year the theme was "Masquerade.". This was the first year that Scorpius was allowed to stay the entire night for he was now 17. Scorpius slowed down as he came to a window with a seat big enough room to sit on but the seat was already taken by a beautiful young girl with a mask that covered the top half of her face.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing hiding away?" Scorpius asked the ginger girl with deep brown eyes.

"Maybe I enjoy being tracked down by incredibly handsome boys." The girl said with a playful smirk on her face. She could be no older than fifteen.

"I appreciate you finding me hot." Scorpius replied in a playful tone.

"I appreciate your appreciation." The girl laughed out. Her laugh was gorgeous, like the sound of silver bells on Christmas Eve.

"But really, why are you hiding?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know anyone. My dad's coworker is holding this party." Of course her dad was here. Just Scorpius's luck.

"Well now you know me." Scorpius said while taking the girl's hand.

"That makes this night a million times better." She laughed. Scorpius turned her to face him then brushed a strand of her fire red hair behind her ear.

"Glad to know I was able to make you happy." Scorpius smiled down at her. He didn't know her name but yet he was intrigued by her. It was like love at first sight. They sat in silence for a moment. The girl's head on Scorpius's shoulder and his head on top of her's.

"It's almost midnight." The girls sighed.

"Are you due back to your parents? Would you like me to escort you back?" Scorpius asked quickly.

"Oh no it's all right, they know I'll probably meet them after midnight by where we came in." She smiled.

"Okay." They sat there staring deeply into each other's eyes. "My lady, may I say just something?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course sir."

"After this evening I will never forget that red hair that is as bright as a fire. Or your eyes, that remind me so much of milk chocolate. But most of all I will never forget the cherry red lips I wish I could have kissed."

"A kiss on the first date? How informal!" The girl chided in a mocking tone.

"I know, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I need to know you better. And with one kiss I know I will feel the sparks and then I will lose you forever, unless it's our destiny to see each other again."

"Ah, I see. Well if you must." The girl whispered before planting her lips upon Scorpius's who responded instantly. Scorpius felt that spark he knew he would feel. After a minute they pulled apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I knew I would feel something." Scorpius laughed and so did the girl. "You really are beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered. Just then a chorus of people counting down from ten filled the mansion. At the last second Scorpius and the girl kissed again and that kiss lasted for the first two minutes of the New Year.

"Happy New Year." The girl whispered and then turned to leave. Scorpius grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Please, tell me your name." He begged.

"Lily Potter." She said loudly then as Scorpius dropped her wrist she ran away from him.

"I just fell in love with a girl I am supposed to hate." Scorpius said to no one but himself.

**So this was based off a script I had to write for English class, my version of how Romeo and Juliet met with different characters and setting. Me and my friend got a bit creative and wrote this! I may continue this with one or two more chapters, but first I need reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back I hope you all like this chapter I like it a lot! Please read and review!**

Lily Potter ran down the corridor of Malfoy Manor away from the blond boy who kissed her. It was a nice kiss she would admit that, but she had never asked for his name. She proceeded into the ballroom alone to find her parents when she ran into an old childhood friend.

"Lily!" Cried her friend Jessica. "I heard you would be coming here but I wasn't able to find you."

"Hello Jessica, sorry but I was with a young man." Lily said, at the idea of her best friend having met a boy Jessica's eyes lit up with joy.

"Details! What did he look like?" Jessica pressed.

"He had silverfish blond hair, grey eyes and really soft lips." Lily touched her lips at the memory.

"Point him out for me." Jessica grabbed Lily's arm and they walked through the ballroom together.

"I doubt he is here. He didn't want to be in the middle of the ball so he probably is still in the hallway." Lily explained.

"Well I see a boy, who has silver blond hair over there on the staircase." Jessica said while pointing at the stairs. There he was. The blond hair was striking and his eyes looked frantic as if he were looking for someone.

"That's him." Lily whispered.

"Lily, that's Scorpius Malfoy." Jessica said.

"Oh no." Lily said covering her lips. Then she made eye contact with Scorpius and they both looked scared.

"Lily?" Her dad, Harry, called after her breaking into her train of thought.

"Yes dad?" She said.

"Your mother is ill and can't apparated or floo home. Would you mind waiting here with her while I go home and get the car?" Harry asked.

"No problem. Just remind me of something, if you hate the Malfoys so much why did we come tonight?"

"It would have been rude to refuse an invitation. If Malfoy will be civil so will we." With that Harry left his daughter and she looked back at the stair case but Scorpius was gone. Lily walked to find her mother. When Lily found her mother she was sitting with another woman.

"Hello mother." She said.

"Oh Lily there you are, this is Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny Potter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lily." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Malfoy." Lily said.

"Mother!" Someone called from down the hall. Then Scorpius Malfoy came stalking down the corridor.

"Ah, yes this is my son Scorpius. Scorpius please say "hello" to Mrs. Potter and her daughter Lily." Scorpius turned to the Potters and gave a faint smile.

"How do you do Mrs. Potter?" Scorpius gave a formal bow.

"I am well, thank you Scorpius." Ginny smiled at Scorpius, who then turned to Lily and took her hand and kissed it while bowing.

"Miss. Potter you look ravishing this evening. It is an honor to be in your company." Scorpius said.

"The honor is mine Mr. Malfoy." Lily said. She was sure she was blushing.

"Mrs. Potter would you mind if I stole your daughter for a few minutes?"

"Of course not. Just make sure not to damage her." Ginny gave a cheeky smile to Mrs. Malfoy. Lily grabbed Scorpius's arm and then walked away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Malfoy's son?" Lily yelled in a whisper.

"You didn't tell me you were Potter's daughter!" Scorpius replied.

"Well it was fun though." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I agree with you there. Miss. Potter, I must admit something. I am falling in love with you."

"And I you." Lily whispered before stretching up on her toes and kissing him once again.

"LILY!" Ginny yelled.

"I must go." Lily said.

"When will I see you again?" Scorpius said grabbing her arm and pulling her close again.

"Owl me tomorrow by nine o'clock and we can go out for the day possibly." Lily said quickly.

"Goodbye my Lily." Scorpius kissed her once more then she ran off to her mother.


End file.
